ST:TNG Supernova!
by cetus
Summary: First chapter of a would-be Novel. Hoping to find an agent and submit this to S&S! A fast paced adventure with starship action, phaser fights, a mysterious alien moon and supernovas! Please R&R!


Chapter 1 ****

Chapter 1 : Approach

Captains personal Log ; Stardate 3723.45

The Enterprise is on route to Icarus Research Station in the Goliath System, we have onboard a relief crew of scientific personnel, including the Solar Scientist, Doctor Samuel Kord, who is returning to his station following meetings at Starfleet Command on Earth.

Kord served with me aboard the Stargazer as science officer and we have not met for many years, his presence on the Enterprise has summoned memories that I had hoped to forget.

Icarus Station has been in orbit around the Star 'Goliath' for eight months and is investigating some unusual properties of the star, the nature of which have remained a highly classified secret, know only to the senior members of the Federation Science Corp.

Once we have delivered our passengers we will continue on to Deep Space 6 to assist with routine base repairs.

It was the coldest place in the galaxy, 10 Kelvin above absolute zero, and here a star was soon to be born. 

The stellar womb; a cloud nebular of dust and gas as old as the universe, it lingered at the edge of a spiral arm of an unremarkable galaxy, far from the heady maelstrom of the inner hub, where peace and silence reigned. The Nebular was large, even by galactic standards, measuring almost two hundred light years across and though to a human eye it appeared as no more than a flimsy wisp in the vacuum of space, its volume contained a billion times more matter than the largest Star in the galaxy. Almost imperceptibly, Atoms were slowly bounding together in the extreme cold to form simple molecules; Hydrogen and Carbon Monoxide coalesced, and complex chemicals distilled; formaldehyde and ethyl alcohol drifted alongside particles of water, amonia and acetaldehyde, the essential component of amino acids. All this happened in a mere moment the Stars life-time, while elsewhere civilisations rose, flourished and vanished, life sparked and perished, worlds formed and disintegrated.

Millenia passed and the cloud continued to grow, gravitational forces gathered new components from the endless supply of nomadic waste. Gravity was also at work within the cloud itself, drawing each particle of matter ever closer to its neighbour in an embrace as old as time itself. Aeons past and this process continued relentlessly, generating heat as the dancing particles perpetually struck each other in their desperate panic to escape the prison of gravity.

Nearby an ancient Star began to cool as it exhausted the last of it's hydrogen fuel. Its final gasps of life were fusion exhales of Helium, Carbon and sulphur which also fused to form ever heavier elements until finally only Iron remained. Its thermonuclear heart choked, the Star's core began to contract and absorb energy from the surrounding layers, which collapsed inward. In one final, defiant instant the star gave more of itself than the combined power of all its brethren; a glorious Super Nova, blasting immense shock waves out to the very edge of the galaxy, a concussion that rippled through the patiently waiting Nebular.

As the echo swept through the cloud, molocules were driven before it and compressed into hot, dense patches, which continued to contract after the turbulence had subsided. Fed now by their own gravity, this process continued until one super-dense mass measured almost three light years across and its temperature had risen to ten million Kelvin. This was a Protostar, it surged with vitality as a thermonuclear reaction occurred at its core triggering a fusion chain; the heartbeat of a fully fledged Star. This neclear heart would beat as long as hydrogen remained to fuel it. The Explosion that heralded this birth produced a shock wave which rippled further into the heart of the cloud, and so continued the process of galactic regeneration.

Doctor Beverley Crusher breathed in deeply and let out a long contented sigh. 'It's most beautiful thing I've ever seen.' she turned her head towards him and kissed him gently on the cheek, the long grass on which they lay rustled against her hair. 

'Its simplicity makes it all the more incredible, don't you think?' He asked, 'Though to be appreciated by the human eye it has to be speeded up by a factor of many billions.' He couldn't help a satisfied smile as he explained, "I think its true grace is the incredible patience of the players".

"You talk about all those compounds and gasses as if they were living things." She teased.

"To me they are I suppose." He plucked a shoot and put it in his mouth. 

They lay at the centre of a bowl, which they had flattened as they laughed and tumbled in the harvest-ripe hay. Though the grass smelt fresh and midday warm, they lay beneath a night sky that offered a breathtaking view of the abyss of intergalactic space. To every horizon the star field stretched into infinity; millions of points of light; some burning fiercely in constantly shifting spectrums, others twinkling softly, their luminance lost through enormous distance or old age. And directly above them the huge Nebular cloud drifted majestically, oblivious to the exertions and dramas that befell its stellar offspring, as it retraced another three hundred million year circuit of the Galaxy. Occasionally a faint muffled flash indicated that another new star had been formed somewhere within its body, while out and away, toward the heart of the galactic cluster, an occasional burst of light revealed the end of one of the largest stars, as the expanding globe of its Supernova enveloped all around it. When this happened nearby the two onlookers gasped in awe.

'You Like ?' Kord asked softly, his blue eyes sparkling with the burst of light.

'Oh Sam, it's just.. wonderful. How did you create this program?'

He didn't answer immediately as the sequence automatically slowed to show a comet emerge from the inner cluster and plunge through the cloud, it ploughed through, a river of dust in its wake, then vanished over their heads. It still moved him. Finally he said, 'It's just a fraction of the data I collected on my last project, you're seeing four years work in a few moments, of course the aim wasn't to produce a Holodeck experience, but this is a nice by-product, I think.' He enjoyed his understatement.

They lay curled in silence for a few moments absorbing the classical music that accompanied the spectacle, then he spoke again, 'I've come to think a great deal of you in a very short time Beverley'.

She looked at him and shifted so that their heads were touching, he had a warm face and youthful blue eyes which shined and seemed at odds with his greying beard and weathered complexion. 'I think you know that I feel the same way Sam, but we will arrive at Icarus station so soon..', her voice trailed off and she turned her face up to the stars, he guessed that she had become well versed at finishing things before they started.

He said, 'I would like you to spend some time with me, you said you had vacation that you been meaning to take? I know that I not going to the most glamorous place in the Galaxy, but perhaps while the Enterprise is at Deep Space Five you could spend some time there with me? I believe your ship will be returning this way.'

'We are assisting with repairs..it's a routine trip, and they do have a doctor at the base,', he could see her working it over in her mind, commitments, responsibilities... 'I'll see what I can do.' she said finally.

The admit signal sounded, It's chime vaguely alien against the splendour of Beethoven. 

'End program' said Kord.

The Holodeck door parted and Commander Riker entered.

'Doctor Kord, I am sorry to interrupt your recreation time,', he glanced at Beverley then continued, 'We will be docking with Icarus station within the hour.'.

'Very good Commander', Kord smiled politely, 'I must thank you for the hospitality we have been shown during this journey home.'

'I assure you, the pleasure has been ours.'

'It is a shame I have not had an opportunity to spend any time with your famous Captain Picard however.' Kord added quickly.

'Unfortunately the responsibilities of caommand do keep the captain from socialising with our guest, he has taken a great interest in your welfare during..'

'I'm sure.' Kord interupted, however I am sorry we have to break company without an opportunity to thank you properly. Perhaps your Captain and officers would care to join my senior staff for dinner this evening, aboard Icarus?'

'Well that is very kind, however we do have to report to Deep Space Five as soon as possible and..'

Kord frowned and rubbed his temple impatiently, 'Come, come Commander, I am sure a _routine_ repair run can wait upon the hospitality of the Federation Research fellowship? Please. I simply insist.'

Riker seemed lost in thought for a moment, a long pause that made Beverly feel a little uncomfortable. She was about to break the silence herself when Riker said, 'I'm sure that would be agreeable with the Captain, I'll mention your kind invitation to him and let you know his decision before you leave the ship.' he glanced at Beverly who was frowning at him in puzzlement.

Kord looked triumphant, 'Excellent! Well you must excuse me, I have to prepare for our arrival,', he smiled at Crusher, 'Doctor, I think I'll be seeing you again later.' Then he strode purposefully from the chamber as she glared at him.

Riker made to leave and Beverly blurted, 'Will?'

'Doctor.'

'Not like you to change your mind, or try to persuade the Captain, particularly as I get the distinct impression he's been avoiding our guest. It may be a little difficult for him to decline the invitation now.'

Riker looked like he was about to defend his actions then his communicator bleeped. 'Approaching the Goliath system now Commander, we will drop out of Warp shortly.' It was a confident female voice.

'I don't see you complaining Doctor, perhaps you would rather stay on board than eat on the station? I hear that Scientists make terrible cooks.' He trotted out of the Holodeck before she could reply and was still smiling to himself as he arrived on the bridge. His newest bridge recruit, Ensign Shaw, craned her head around from helm control and noticed her first officers' amusement as he strode onto the bridge. He frowned at her and she blushed, returning her attention to the viewer.

At the edge of the Goliath system the fabric of space began to buckle and tear as the Warp field of the Enterprise acted upon it, an instant later the huge mass of the ship erupted into real space. Impulse engines took over and pushed the vessel on towards Icarus Station, as yet, completely obscured by the blinding glare of an enormous Star.

The Goliath system consisted of a Red Giant, a small barren planet and a white dwarf star. It had received it's name from a deep space survey team almost a century ago, who had noticed how the rapid elliptical orbit of the planet gave it the appearance of a projectile, angrily thrown out from the ball of gas towards the huge Star. The survey team being of a religious persuasion, (As many of the independents were in the early days of deep space exploration), dubbed the Star 'Goliath' and its orbiting neighbour 'David', in keeping with this Biblical theme the small planet was given the rather unglamorous title 'Stone'. 

During their tour of the system this team had also logged some unusual emissions from the Star Goliath. The mission was lost shortly afterward, their fate unknown, and the anomalies they recorded remained in United Federation of Planets Scientific Corp archives for over nine decades until a Federation solar research scientist happened upon the old files and realised their significance. The UFOP immediately agreed that a temporary base should be established from which to conduct more detailed studies and the Scientific community were given complete jurisdiction over the project. Starfleet itself would provide only for the security and maintenance of the station.

Icarus Solar Research Platform was not unique in itself, the Federation had many such solar-orbital stations, However Icarus was by far the largest and most advanced. The prime facet of the platform was its shield, constructed from a revolutionary 'phased' design; the shield and all within did not actually exist in 'real' time. The best explanation was given by the scientists who developed it, they described it to their non-tech funders as 'a bubble which allows you to live between seconds', a fairly accurate, if crude description of how phased shields function. The main draw back was that it is impossible for sub-space communications to operate directly through a phased shield. This combined with the high levels of electromagnetic radiation in a Star's Coronal field, this meant long periods of isolation for the scientists working inside a phased shield. They could only communicate with other Federation outposts by launching communication buoys beyond the limit of the shield and the Star's Corona, the buoy could then broadcast pre-recorded messages and incoming signals could be retrieved once the bouy had been recovered. To permit transfer of personnel and supplies, Icarus could lower a section of the shield to allow a ship to dock. The Enterprise would soon be attempting this manoeuvre.

Riker stood at the front of the bridge between helm and operations, his hand resting on the back of Data's seat. He pursed his lips as he studied the tactical display of their approach vector to Icarus on the main viewer. The Enterprise was portrayed as a small wire frame model sitting at the entrance to a narrow tunnel which led to Icarus. The station was situated next to a glowing red wall that filled the edge of the screen - the fiery surface of Goliath. At this scale there was no curvature to the shape of the giant Star.

His thoughts were interrupted by Lieutenant Worf, 'Icarus Station has launched an unmanned vehicle Sir, it is now outside the shield.'

'That will be the communication bouy' he replied.

Confirming this Worf added, 'The probe is Hailing us Sir, it is transmitting a visual message and navigational data.'

'On screen Mr Worf' ordered Picard from his command position.

The image of a small rounded man with a neat beard appeared on the viewer, behind him were several pale individuals sitting at work stations, the fellow gave a warm smile, 'Welcome Enterprise, I am Scientific Director Louis Sands. This bouy is downloading approach instructions to your Navigational computer and an update on todays weather', Riker couldn't resist smiling at the innocuous description of the star's deadly emissions, '..We look forward to meeting you shortly.' 

The Starfleet emblem appeared as the short message concluded.

'Approach data assimilated and course laid in Sir' said Ensign Shaw. 

'Very good Mr Shaw', Riker answered and she glanced across to see him smiling at her. She seemed relaxed.

'Very well number One, take her in !' said Picard.

Riker turned and nodded to an impatient looking Worf, 'Shields up Mr Worf! Engineering, standby to engage phased shield on my command!' He returned to his seat.

'Standing by commander' Jordie Laforge's jovial voice floated across the bridge, Riker could imagine him at his station in engineering.

'Shields are raised Sir!' Worf growled.

Riker said, 'Helm, engage impulse engines, one quarter power if you please.'

The Enterprise began to edge forward. All external view ports had been sealed and ship's personnel were restricted to inner sections of the vessel as an additional precaution.

A warning indicator prompted Lieutenant Data, 'We are now entering the Coronal sphere of Goliath, Radiation levels increasing across the electromagnetic spectrum.' 

Beyond the safety of the Enterprise's powerful shields, huge waves of thermal radiation swept by, bathing everything they encountered in deadly gamma rays. Ionized particles of dust and gas were captured in a bow wave created by the Enterprise' passage and mushroomed outward into space, causing multi-coloured aroura to dance along the shields. A tail of phospherecent residue began to form behind the ship and the Enterprise took on the appearance of a shooting star, seemingly plunging to its oblivion in the fiery mass of Goliath.

In the control centre of Icarus station eight pairs of eyes watched the dramatic scene in silence. Director Sands glanced at his scanner chief who nodded reassuringly in response. Around them monitors displayed the Enterprise, appearing as a small dark smudge against the coronal inferno. It looked tiny and painfully fragile, even with full magnification applied. Technicians leaned over their instruments, taut expressions illuminated by an eerie green light from the displays. 

The Approach Controller watched the face of his superior for a few moments then leaned across and whispered under his breath, 'Doctor Sands there's no need to think that it will happen again..' Sands frowned at him and he looked away uncomfortably. Sands turned to another operative sitting at a large glowing console, it displayed an image of a bright globe that represented the Star. He said gravely, 'Even the slightest change Mason, sing out.'

'Yes Director, even the sightest change.' the man repeated.

Ensign Rebecca Shaw watched the Enterprises' yaw rate on her screen, it was represented by a small image of the ship moving against converging grids. She activated attitudinal jets on the hull of the ship to compensate for the slight drift that was indicated.

'Encountering thermal currents, compensating at helm.' She didn't look up from her station.

Riker returned to his position between Shaw and Data, the Android was tapping away at his screen, after a moment he frowned at his display and said, 'Sir, I am registering an unusual field pulse which is emanating from the surface of Goliath'

Picard leaned forward, 'Can you elaborate Mr Data?'

'It is most unusual Captain, I have no record of a star emitting an alternating energy wave of an unknown type. It is effecting our navigational sensors, I am compensating.'

Riker suggested; 'One of the emissions they are studying?'

Picard, didn't answer him as he pinched his lip in thought, 'Mr Data, what are is the radiation level within the shields?'

'Radiation levels are within expected parameters Captain.'

Worf barked, 'Sir, thirty seconds to Phased shield activation threshold.'

Riker said 'Stand by to engage the shield!'

The Enterprise shields momentarily glowed as their molecular structure moved into a phased state. Within the hull the difference was immediately apparent as the sound and vibration of their turbulent passage faded.

'Hull temperature decreasing Captain, Radiation levels within the shield are nominal.' Data sounded satisfied and Shaw relaxed slightly at her controls.

Seven hundred thousand miles below the Enterprise, deep within the core of the Star, mighty forces were at work. The surface of Goliath boiled and seethed as deep currents swelled from within, huge convection cells of hotter gas, measuring many thousands of kilometers across, rose upward to break through the photosphere, merging and gaining speed as they surged towards the troubled surface. 

A ring of Heavily shielded probes hanging in low orbit around the star monitored this movement and routinely reported it to Icarus station.

The technician who had be bored moments earlier was now closely watching this readout, he did not like what he was seeing. 'Director, this is impossible! I am detected a pair of magnetic surface nodes present in this vicinity!', Sands almost ran from the controllers position to the man's side.

'Are you sure? How can that be..a moment ago..' He looked at the display over the technicians shoulder.

'Three drones are detecting it now Director !...And the Computers' giving me eighty five percent probability of a prominentary event in the next three minutes'.

Sands looked incredulous, 'But how can that be ? they take hours to build, there is always plenty of warning!'

The man shrugged miserably 'I've never seen anything like it Sir! It's come from nowhere, no stress indication, no photospheric anomolies, nothing !'

Sands looked over his shoulder and almost pleaded with the horrified controller who appeared to be frozen in his position; 'Launch a bouy! For Gods sake warn the enterprise off!'

The controller looked pale 'It's no use Director, she cannot receive transmissons while she has her Phased shield raised !'

He turned back to the viewer, the ship was beginnig to aquire features as she closed on them. He asked of no one in particular; 'Can she survive a direct hit by a prominence?'

Data watched attentively as the Field pulse which was symbolised as a jagged line on his display rose and dipped in wavelength. It intrigued him, he would certainly spend some time discussing it with the Icarus scientists once they docked. The pattern appeared artificial in nature, but that was highly improbable. To his knowledge no technology existed that could induce an entire star to produce artificial pulses, or indeed, alter their frequency in this way. He decided to recalibrate the sensors and run a comparison of the pulse over the time he had been monitoring it. He realised that the frequency was not fluctuating, it was gradually increasing. He reported this to the bridge.

'Will this effect us Mr Data?' said Riker who moved to his side to see the pulse displayed on his console.

'Uncertain Sir. If we direct the main sensors on the stars surface I may be able to determine its origin.'

'Make it so, Mr Data' Picard replied and Data keyed in the commands.

The occupants of the Icarus's Control Centre watched helplessly in a strained silence, their equipment confidently told them everything they needed to know about the promintary event as it developed; velocity, projected altitude, orientation and approximate material flow. They new exactly how the prominence would behave as it flared, but there was nothing they could do to prevent it.

On the Enterprise the result of the sensor scan began to spool across Data's display.

He was calm as he reported; 'Captain, a solar prominence is imminent, I have calculated it's magnetic line of influence and we are directly within the projected path'. 

The viewer confirmed his warning; the tactical display showed a lighter mass moving towards the star's surface a projected line arced upwards towards the fragile image of the Enterprise. Warning alarms began to sound on the Bridge as the Computer realised the threat.

On Goliath's surface an area with a diameter equivalent to that of Jupiter began to bulge upward as the convection cell beneath attempted to escape. All at once the tremendous surge of energy burst forth and threw billions of tons of incandescent gas outwards, growing in momentum as it expanded and causing it to reach a velocity of six hundred miles per second, more than enough to defy the momentous Gravity which bound Goliath together. The white hot tower of gas blasted upward twisting and spiralling as it careered towards the approaching Enterprise.

'Red Alert!' yelled Riker, 

Shipwide alarms sounded bringing all hands to emergency stations, 'Helm take evasive maneuvers!'

Shaw froze. She was staring at the viewer, transfixed by the prominentary arch as it raced upward from Goliath to meet them, represented by a sharp dagger of light on the tactical display.

'Helm! check your course!' Riker yelled repeating the order.

She came out of her trance and stammered, 'We cannot divert from our approach Path Sir!'

'Full reverse Ensign!' Picard ordered.

'Full reverse Aye!' she confirmed as she stabbed the panel.

'..Impact in four seconds' said Data, watching the computers deceptively calm representation of the prominence. He gripped the sides of his station firmly in anticipation.

Riker just had time to shout 'Sound collision alarm! Brace for impact!', at that moment a solid wall of super heated gas hit the ship head on.

Watchers on Icarus saw the Enterprise, which was still some hundred thousand miles distant, vanish in a lurid crescent. The vast prominence which enveloped the ship appeared as a white hot arm carefully circum-navigating the station, as if to swat an offending insect. 

The only sound in Icarus's dimly lit control centre was the gentle hum of the computer. The senior controller let his head sink into his hands. 

Sands said, 'God help them'.

In spite of the incredible force of the impact, the Enterprises' Phased shield held. The graceful vessel swung lazily in the torrid current of white hot material as the prominence ploughed past and continued its arc downward. Most of those standing on the bridge were knocked violently from their feet, Data and Shaw clung desperately to their consoles. 

Riker and Picard tumbled roughly across the command deck together to end up in a bruised heap at the foot of the right-hand bulkhead. 

Shaw shouted, 'We are out of the approach envelope! Helm is not responding!'

Data added, 'We are no longer in the shield eclipse, thermal radiation is increasing exponentially.'

Worf, who had somehow managed to remain upright at his post, roared, 'Shields are down to sixty percent.'

Riker struggled up and tried to regain his footing on the bucking deck, 'Engineering, we need more power to the shields!'. 

There was no response from the bridge comlink.

Picard had also risen to his feet and was dragging himself up the tilting deck, he said hoarsely, 'Damage Report, Mr Worf.'

'Hull integrity is intact...Structural stress levels are beyond tollerance limits..Lifesupport is ofline in the Engineering section.'

Picard tried again, 'Picard to Engineering, what is your status?'

Riker was at Shaw's side, 'Get us out of here!'

'I have Impulse power but I cannot get the ship clear the prominence!' 

Data said, 'The Prominence is following a magnetic flux path, we are being drawn down to the surface of the star along the path of this flux. We will impact the surface in twenty five seconds.'

As if to confirm this the ship lolled to one side then staggered forward as if dropping off the edge of a precipice. The bridge crew, who had just managed to regain their feet, returned painfully to their knees.

'It may be possible to disrupt the flow by forming a warp field around the ship.' Data said as the bridge steadied for a moment.

Riker clambered up Shaw' seat, swaying with the ships motion to maintain his balance, 'Engineering, we need warp power now!'

No response. Picard who had finally scrambled back to his seat said, 'Get down to Engineering and see what you can do Number one!' 

They both knew it was a vain gesture, Riker wouldn't never get there in the little time they had remaining. 

Data said, 'It may be possible to create a break in the flux line if we can generate a inverse magnetron pulse from our main deflector.'

'Bring the deflector on-line!' Ordered Riker.

'Deflector control is not responding!' Replied Worf.

'Damn it! Is anything functional around here?!' Riker looked at Picard in dispair.

'Twelve seconds to impact.' Said Data.

'Magnetron charges.' Muttered Shaw.

'What?!' Riker had to shout as proximity alarms sounded on the bridge.

'Magnetron charges Sir! I modified some photon torpedoes for a geological project. There were a few we didn't use!'

Riker span around, 'Mr Worf?'

Worf did not look convinced as he searched his ordinance, 'Yes. There are three gravaton devices remaining Sir.'

'Picard nodded, 'Fire them at the apex of the prominence Mr Worf! Now!' His eyes were glued to the tactical display as it showed the Enterprise tumbling downwards, it seemed only inches from the surface. _Any second now !_

'Magnetron Torpedoes away!' Worf confirmed.

Four fiery red globes leapt from the aft torpedo bay in close formation. They converged together on a point many thousands of miles above the Enterprise, at the point where the arm of the prominence was at its highest and narrowest. The resulting detonation was unimpressive as it registered on Worf's sensors.

'I _believe_ they detonated on target Captain.' He said.

'Impact in seven seconds.'

The downward tumble for what seemed like an eternity, until Data broke the silence on the bridge, 'The flux line has been disrupted, the prominentary material is beginning to dissipate.'

Shaw's looked at her display with disbelief, 'Sir! She's responding! I have helm control!'

'Give it everything she's got!' shouted Riker.

The Enterprise slowly corrected its spinning free fall as the waterfall of flame around it began to fragment and fall apart. Shaw worked frantically at her controls, drawing on all the vessel's agility. The crew felt their weight triple as the ship suddenly levelled out and swept forward. Yellow tongues of phosphorescent gas burst from the surface of Goliath like spindly arms attempting to recapture the ship as she skimmed across the surface of the star. In their wake a fading imprint remained in the disjointed arc of the prominence for a moment, then it finally lost its integrity and the remaining super heated gas collapsed downward to the brooding Goliath below.


End file.
